The escalating desire for enhanced communication bandwidth presses transmission media to convey information at higher speeds while maintaining signal fidelity and avoiding crosstalk. Additionally, the market expects cost reduction to accompany such advances in performance.
A single communication cable may be called upon to transmit multiple communication signals over respective electrical conductors concurrently. Such a communication cable may have two or more twisted pairs of insulated electrical conductors (“twisted pairs”). A flexible member extending internally within the cable may help maintain these twisted pairs in a desirable orientation. Each pair may be twisted to a different twist length or “lay length” in order to control interference associated with signal energy coupling between or among the pairs, including through the flexible member. The materials of the flexible member and the insulation of the twisted pairs affect this interference. Materials offering improved electrical performance typically have higher costs. Meanwhile, the flexible member and the pair insulation materials account for a substantial portion of cost of a cable.
Accordingly, need exists for technology to impart a cable with enhanced signal performance economically. A capability addressing such need or some other related deficiency in the art would support cost effective communications and elevate bandwidth that a communication cable can carry cost effectively.